User talk:Bjbarnett2011
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Dream Logos Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Admin Hello, i'm new in the wiki, and i beg the favor of becoming an admin. LogoPlus, fan of Logopedia (talk) 03:37, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hello Bjbarnett! I love stamps and I'm 22. (talk) 22:45, April 28, 2013 (UTC) New Wiki! Hello! There is a new Wiki, named the "Fictional TV Stations Wiki" Visit it here: http://fictionaltvstations.wikia.com/wiki/Fictional_TV_Stations_Wiki - User:Lukesams (talk) 20:14, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Hi by LogoPlus. Barnett Please create a page of a Nick Jr TV station, not add Nick JR in my pages. Have a nice day... Fictional Radio Stations Wiki Visit it here. Lukesams (talk) 19:48, May 29, 2013 (UTC) TotoniMommy Please, can you ban TotoniMommy of this wiki? That asshole is ruining this wiki! DonaldoForever (talk) 11:26, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Your welcome About TotoniMommy Please, ban that motherfucker named TotoniMommy of this wiki! He's a big piece of shit! TotoniMommy sucks! (talk) 12:15, August 10, 2013 (UTC) HELLO! I was just wondering, can you make me: *sysop? *bureaucat? *chat moderator? *rollback? *ANY OF THEM? (sorry for caps lock) Please? ~Chanex (talk) 05:56, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey You should make Lukesams an admin because he is an awesome logo maker. [[User:Eggium|'Eggy' Soulster]] 10:26, September 15, 2013 (UTC) How canfake logos you made? Hello, Bjbarnett! How can you make fake logos you made in software. Check out! Check out my Wiki: Logopedia Fake Edition/Logofanonpedia A place for fake/fan-ficiton/imaginary/fan-art logos. Go to http://logosfake.wikia.com/ site. Thank you! -TLM (Founder of PinoyArk, TVListpedia, Logofanonpedia, etc.) Change wiki theme You should change wiki theme, i'm getting sad of this theme. SkipperThePenguin100 (talk) 15:15, October 11, 2013 (UTC)